Eine Familie für Yu
by Sarah-san
Summary: Yu erfährt das er noch eine Familie hat . ER hat sie nur vergessen. Und er verliebt sich in die Tochter von Mager Fatman.


Eine Familie für Yu Also Leute ! Da meine beste Freundin mich sozusagen genötigt hat auch was zu schreiben hab ich also das hier geschrieben. Meine Lehrer sagen zwar ich hätte für eine 15-jährige zu viel Phantasie ( und das steht schon seit dem ersten Schuljahr in meinen Zeugnissen wo es eine Bemerkung gab) aber schreiben kann ich nicht so gut wie meine Freundin. Morddrohungen und anderes an Sprigganforevergmx.de. Falls es euch doch aus irgendeinem Grund gefällt wär ich natürlich dankbar fleh, fleh!!!  
  
Achso , die Figuren gehören nicht mir. Leider.  
  
Kapitel 1 Es ist ein heißer sonniger Tag . Yu ,ein Junge im alter von 17 Jahren , ist auf dem Weg zur Schule. Als er im Klassenzimmer ankommt setzt er sich auf seinen Platz und holt seine Sachen raus. „Na, Ominae auch mal wieder da?!"Der Lehrer war gerade herein gekommen. Yu antwortete nicht. Der Unterricht begann ,doch Yu war mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders als beim Unterricht. Plötzlich wurde er durch die Stimme seines Lehrers aus seinen Träumen gerissen: „ Ominae haben sie mich verstanden? Wenn sie weiter so mitmachen werden sie hängen bleiben. Sie tun ja eh nichts . Interessiert es sie überhaupt was aus ihnen wird ?" Yu dachte ,das er doch eh keine Ahnung habe. Yu arbeitete für eine Organisation namens Arkan die es sich zum Ziel gesetzt hat alte dinge zu erforschen und zu erhalten. Deren Elite – Spione nennt man Spriggan. Yu ist ein solcher Spriggan . Doch heute galt seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht wirklich Arkan und schon gar nicht der Schule. Obwohl ,mit Arkan hatte „SIE"auch etwas zu tun. Den der größte Feind von Arkan ist die Armee. Sein letzter Auftrag war es bei General Fetman , mit richtigem Namen Greg Jones ( Sollte nicht jeder einen normalen Namen haben( , einzubrechen und dessen Laptop stehlen. Als sie durch den unbewachten Garten in das Haus eingedrungen waren, überraschten sie die Familie und deren Freunde die über Nacht geblieben waren und nahmen sie im Wohnzimmer gefangen. Doch Fatmann konnten sie nicht finden .Yu hatte den Auftrag den Laptop zu holen. Als er mit dem Laptop in das Wohnzimmer kam sah er dort ein Mädchen unter den Gefangenen. Er war von der ersten Minute an fasziniert von ihr !Doch leider hatte er keine Zeit sie nach ihrem Namen zu fragen. Von dem Moment an dachte er nur noch an SIE. Als die Schule fast vorbei war sah er träumerisch aus dem Fenster und bemerkte am Schultor eine ihm wohl bekannte Person. Jean Jackmodre, ebenfalls ein Spriggan , und Yu's Partner soweit es das bei einem Spriggan gab. Doch sosehr Yu auch überlegte er wusste nicht warum er hier war. Hatte er etwa etwas ausgefressen ? Er überlegte, doch es fiel ihm nichts ein. Als es endlich läutete ging Yu raus auf den Schulhof.  
  
Yu POV ( Was heißt eigentlich POV) Am besten ich tue so als wäre ich so in Gedanken das ich ihn nicht bemerkt habe, nicht das er wieder eine seiner Freundinnen abholen wollte oder so und gar nicht zu mir wollte.  
  
Doch...  
  
„Hey Yu wo willst du den hin ?"  
  
Wenig später saßen Jean und ich in einem Cafe und tranken Kaffee. Jean wollte doch tatsächlich einfach mal mit mir sprechen.  
  
„Was ist eigentlich in letzter Zeit los mit dir?"  
  
"Was meinst du ?"  
  
„Du hast doch irgendetwas"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst"  
  
Doch ich wusste das Jean mich gut genug kennt um zu wissen das ich genau wusste was er meinte. Meine ständigen Tagträumereien. Ich nahm mir vor das lügen vor dem Spiegel zu üben. Jean sah mich nach dieser Aussage und meinem grottenschlechten Versuch ein Ich-Weiß-Von-Nichts Gesicht aufzusetzen ,durchdringend an. „ OK , OK du warst doch jetzt auch bei Jones, du weißt schon die Sache mit dem Laptop .Hast du da das Mädchen gesehen das in dem Wohnzimmer von Igor festgehalten wurde. ?"  
  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen sah Joe mich an .  
  
„ Ja die hab ich gesehen. War immerhin derjenige der sie festgehalten hat. Sag nur das du ..."  
  
Ich wusste nicht ob ich ihm das erzählen sollte. Da meine Eltern gestorben sind als ich noch ganz Klein war hatte ich langsam angefangen in Jean eine art Vater zu sehen ,und trotzdem sagte ich erst mal:  
  
„Ne , ich fand sie nur ganz ...."  
  
Ich wurde rot da Jean mich wie immer durchschaut hat. Er kannte mich eben! „Da hat sich doch wirklich einer total in die Tochter von Jones verknallt. Keine angst das bleibt unter uns!"  
  
„Wie die Tochter von Jones?"  
  
„Ja!"  
  
Joe erzählte mir noch mehr , unter anderem das sie 16 also ein Jahr jünger ist als ich . Und das ihr Name Nicki ist.  
  
Am Abend lag ich die ganze Nacht noch wach und dachte an Nicki. Am nächsten morgen kam Jean um mich wie immer zu wecken. ( Ich wohne seit einem Jahr bei ihm um nicht ins Heim zu müssen)  
  
„Nicht , ich will schlafen."  
  
Lachend setzte sich Jean neben mich.  
  
Jean POV  
  
Und ich dachte schon er sei schwul , ist irgendwie süß . Hat er sich doch wirklich in Nicki verliebt. Wenn er wüsste was ich weiß. Ich rüttelte ihn noch einmal wach . Da er immer noch nicht aufstehen wollte drohte ich ihm mit einem nassen Waschlappen .  
  
„OK, OK"  
  
„Na los komm Frühstücken !"  
  
Yu POV  
  
Ich hörte wie Jean etwas zu mir sagte doch ich war so müde das ich nur das Wort nasser Waschlappen hörte . Also sagte ich nur :  
  
„O.K ,O.K"  
  
Schliesslich stand ich wiederwillig auf und ging zum Frühstück.  
  
„Mein Gott kannst du dir nicht mal etwas anziehen?",  
  
war die Begrüßung von Schwester Margret. Ich sah an mir runter und verstand gar nicht was sie hatte. Ich hatte doch eine Hose an.  
  
„Was machen sie eigentlich hier ?"  
  
„Ähhh ich also weißt du ...", plötzlich wurde sie rot „ich habe Jean sozusagen Anweisungen gebracht."  
  
OK sie wollten es mir also immer noch nicht erzählen. Die halten mich doch echt für ein kleines Gör. Dabei weiß ich es schon lange und spätestens seit ich sie zusammen im Bett durch den Türspalt gesehen habe.  
  
Nicht das ich gern zugesehen habe ich bin sofort gegangen . ( Da bekam ich durst und musste feststellen das wir kein trinken mehr hatten. Also ging ich mich anziehen und einkaufen.  
  
Als ich wieder da war hörte ich ein leises Geräusch. Vielleicht Einbrecher oder schlimmer Soldaten die sich rächen wollen.. Ich nahm meine Waffe und ging den Geräuschen nach . Plötzlich stand ich vor der Küchentür. Sie war nicht zu und so sah ich vorsichtig hinein. Doch das was ich da sah hätte ich lieber nicht gesehen. Ich hatte es schon mal gesehen. Schwester Margret war noch da .Sie schienen jedenfalls eine menge Spaß zu haben. Ihr wisst schon was ich meine(  
  
Ich schlich mich in mein Zimmer.  
  
10 Minuten später  
  
„Auf wiedersehen ."  
  
Ich hörte wie Schwester Margret ging. Ich lugte durch die Tür und sah einen ziemlich erschrockenen Jean.  
  
Jean POV  
  
„Was machst du den noch hier? Musst du nicht zur Schule?"  
  
„Nö, hab erst zur 3 Stunde und hab was zu trinken geholt und außerdem ich wohne hier."  
  
„ Und was gibt es da zu lachen?"  
  
Wie viel hatte er mitbekommen ? Seit wann ist er hier? Hat er Überhaupt etwas mitbekommen? Was wird er sagen? Wird er es melden? Warum grinst er so? „ Nur so! Und was hast du gemacht?"  
  
„Was meinst du?"  
  
Yu POV  
  
Jetzt war ich diese Lügerei von Jean leid. Also wirklich , da erzähle ich ihm von meinen Gefühlen und er?  
  
„ Ich habe doch schon lange gemerkt was da zwischen dir und Schwester Margret läuft!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten schloss ich meine Zimmertür , doch vorher sagte ich zu dem sowieso überraschten Jean :  
  
„ Aber bitte demnächst nicht mehr in der Küche. Da will ich noch essen und ich finde es widerlich wenn ihr da vorher ..."  
  
„O...Okay"  
  
Ich fing also an zu Frühstücken, mal wieder. 4 Straußeneier, 30 Brötchen , 27 Jogurts , 19 Schüsseln Müsli u.s.w.( gut etwas übertrieben ( Eben all das was ein normaler gesunder Mensch braucht. Dann ging ich zur Schule ( Wer hat die eigentlich erfunden . Den hätte ich gern beim Training als Sandsack . Nicht immer diesen alten Cyborg. Auf dem Weg zur Schule kam ich durch die Innenstadt. Hier wohnt Yamato, ein Freund von mir. Als ich bei ihm klingelte war er gerade dabei die Schuhe anzuziehen. Ich ließ meinen Blick über die Geschäfte schweifen. Mein Blick blieb an einem Schaufenster hängen. Mir war als hätte ich Nicki gesehen. Ich rieb mir die Augen und als ich wieder hinsah war sie weg. Ich wollte schon rüber gehen und in das Geschäft gehen um nachzusehen ."Ominae-kun wir können!"Yamato war endlich fertig. Und mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellten wir entsetzt fest das wir zu spät waren. In der Schule ...( Wir waren gerade noch rechtzeitig)  
  
„ Na, Mr. Ominae wie sieht es mit Hausaufgaben aus ?"  
  
„ Welche Hausaufgaben ?"  
  
„Denn Aufsatz um den ich sie gebeten hatte."  
  
„Ja eben gebeten, ich dachte deshalb er wäre freiwillig."  
  
Die ganze Klasse lachte .  
  
Da war es mit der Geduld des Lehrers vorbei . Ich musste 1 Stunden nachsitzen und dann auch noch zum Direktor. Als ich am Direktorzimmer angekommen war stellte ich mit Verwunderung fest das Jean mit dem Direktor sprach. Ich wollte gerade gehen als mein Name fiel. Da blieb ich stehen und lauschte!  
  
Jean POV  
  
„Wissen sie , ich kann Yu eigentlich ganz gut ab ! Gut manchmal nervt er schon aber er macht immer alles mit vollem Einsatz und erfolg!"  
  
„Ich weiß , aber wir können es uns nicht leisten ihn weiter so leben zu lassen . Er ist erst 17 aber was wenn er erfährt das sein Schuldirektor eigentlich der oberste Chef von Arkam ist ? Was wenn er diese Nicki wiedertrifft? Er wird zunehmend zu einem Problem."  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr . Wieso lassen sie ihn nicht einfach er hat doch immer gute Arbeit abgeliefert und er ist wie gesagt erst 17. Lasen sie ihn sich doch verlieben. Was ist so schlimm daran?"  
  
Yu konnte durch einen Spalt in der Tür sehen das Direktor Ischnogato Jean ansah. Schließlich sagte er:  
  
„Wir haben unter den Spriggan einen Maulwurf."  
  
„Und da verdächtigen sie gleich Yu !? Sie sind verrückt. Ich kenne Yu . So etwas würde er nie tun."  
  
„Es spricht ja auch eigentlich nichts gegen ihn nur aufgrund seiner Vergangenheit . Und jetzt ist Madiger Fettmann in Tokio ist..."  
  
Jean fiel ihm ins Wort:  
  
„Was bloß weil er zur hälfte Amerikaner ist und er dort noch Familie hat! Er weiß doch gar nichts von ihnen . Sie haben doch damals sein Gedächtnis gelöscht. Und sie glauben er sei tot , weil sie seit 6 Jahren kein Lebenszeichen mehr von ihm haben."  
  
„WAS MACHST DU DEN DA !"  
  
Yu POV  
  
Ich war so auf das konzentriert was ich da hörte das ich die Sekretärin nicht hatte kommen hören.  
  
„Ich war beim Direktor!", sagte ich leise und lief davon. Doch sie hatten es trotzdem gehört.  
  
„YU WARTE!", rief Jean hinter mir her.  
  
Doch ich wollte nicht warten nicht auf Jean.  
  
Ich lief und lief und kam in einem kleinen Park zum stehen. Er setzte sich auf die nächste Parkbank an die er kam und blieb dort sitzen. Er hatte schon seit dem tot seiner Eltern nicht mehr geweint und so hatte er auch nicht vor jetzt wieder damit anzufangen. 


End file.
